The present invention relates to devices and methods for treating incontinence.
Urinary incontinence is a widespread problem in the United States and throughout the world. Urinary incontinence affects people of all ages and can severely impact a patient both physiologically and psychologically.
In approximately 30% of the women suffering from urinary incontinence, incontinence is caused by intrinsic sphincter deficiency (ISD), a condition in which the valves of the urethral sphincter do not properly coapt. In approximately another 30% of incontinent women, incontinence is caused by hypermobility, a condition in which the muscles around the bladder relax, causing the bladder neck and proximal urethra to rotate and descend in response to increases in intraabdominal pressure. Hypermobility may be the result of pregnancy or other conditions which weaken the muscles. In an additional group of women with urinary incontinence, the condition is caused by a combination of ISD and hypermobility.
In addition to the conditions described above, urinary incontinence has a number of other causes, including birth defects, disease, injury, aging, and urinary tract infection.
Numerous approaches for treating urinary incontinence are available. For example, several procedures for stabilizing and/or slightly compressing the urethra so as to prevent the leakage of urine have been developed. The stabilizing or compressive force may be applied directly by sutures passing through the soft tissue surrounding the urethra or, alternatively, may be applied by means of a sling located under the urethra and suspended by sutures. The sutures may be anchored to the pubic bone by means of bone anchors or, alternatively, the sutures may be attached to other structures such as fascia.
A device for dissecting around a tubular structure such as the urethra or the bladder neck is available from Lone Star Medical Products. The Lone Star device has two shafts which can be positioned in the tissue between the urethra and the vaginal wall using cystoscopy, vaginal or rectal examination, or an examination of the position of the instrument around the urethra with the bladder opened. The two shafts can be locked together to pinch the intervening tissue. A sharp blade is inserted into one of the shafts and advanced into the second shaft, cutting the tissue in between the two shafts. The cut in the tissue can be expanded using a right angle clamp and an artificial sphincter guided by a suture attached to the cutting blade of the device can be introduced into the expanded cut.
With the Lone Star device, the distance between the two shafts cannot be gradually adjusted. In addition, the ends of the shafts of the Lone Star device come in direct contact with the tissue or bone while being advanced towards the tissue between the urethra and the upper vaginal wall. The shafts of the Lone Star device are flat at their distal ends.
Thus, there is a need for devices which simplify treatments for urinary incontinence and increase their safety. Sling application devices for treating urinary incontinence which reduce the risk of inadvertent pinching of the urethra and undesirable scoring of tissue or bone during advancement of the device would be particularly desirable. It is also desirable to have a sling application device that does not employ a guiding suture and can create or maintain an opening in the tissue between the urethra and the upper vaginal wall without the use of a right angle clamp, thereby simplifying the procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,515, issued Mar. 18, 1997 to Benderev et al., introduces pioneering minimally invasive percutaneous and transvaginal bladder neck stabilization approaches. The percutaneous approach of Benderev et al. involves stabilizing the bladder neck using a bone anchor which is percutaneously introduced from the abdominal side of the patient. The transvaginal approach of Benderev et al. involves stabilizing the bladder neck using a staple or bone anchor which is transvaginally placed into the pubic bone. There is also a need for further devices and methods for improving or maintaining urinary continence involving stabilization or compression of the bladder neck or urethra, particularly devices and methods of the present invention that are less invasive than many of those currently available.
The present invention relates to devices and methods for use in percutaneous and hiatal approaches treatments for urinary incontinence. In particular, the present invention relates to guide member placement devices, sling application catheters, tissue dissectors/dilators, sling application devices and a sling application system, tissue expanders, grasping devices, and balloon catheters. Methods for using the preceding devices to stabilize the bladder neck or the urethral floor in order to maintain or improve urinary continence are also disclosed.
One aspect of the present invention is a guide member placement device for inserting a guide member in a body tissue. The guide member placement device comprises a shaft having a proximal end, a distal end, and a lumen extending therethrough. The lumen of the shaft is adapted for receiving a guidemember. The distal end of the shaft has an engaging member for engaging another guide member placement device. In one embodiment of the guide member placement device, the device further comprises a blunt dissection tip at the distal end of the shaft and a handle with a lumen extending therethrough wherein the lumen of the shaft and the lumen of the handle are aligned. In a further embodiment, the blunt dissection tip is on a blunt dissector within the shaft and is extendable from and retractable in the shaft. In a further embodiment, the guide member placement device is adapted for use in urethral floor reconstruction procedures. In yet another embodiment, the guide member placement device is adapted for use in bladder neck stabilization procedures. In one embodiment of the guide member placement device, the engaging member comprises a male connector. In another embodiment of the guide member placement device, the engaging member comprises a female connector. In yet another embodiment of the guidemember placement device, the shaft has a straight proximal section, a bent intermediate section and a distal end oriented at an angle of approximately 90 degrees relative to the proximal section. In another embodiment, the guide member placement device further comprises a guide member removably positioned in the lumen of the shaft. In one aspect of this embodiment, the guide member comprises a guide wire. In another aspect of this embodiment, the guide member comprises a suture.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method of inserting a guide member into a body tissue. A shaft of a first guide member placement device is inserted percutaneously and advanced through the body tissue to a central point through which the guide member will pass. A shaft of a second guide member placement device is inserted percutaneously and advanced through the body tissue to the central point through which the guide member will pass. An engaging member on a distal end of the shaft of the first guide member placement device is coupled to an engaging member on a distal end of a shaft of a second guide member placement device such that a lumen in the shaft of the first guide member placement device is fluid communication with a lumen in the shaft of the second guide member placement device. A guide member is passed through the lumens of the coupled shafts of the first guide member placement device and the second guide member placement device. The shaft of the first guide member placement device and the shaft of the second guide member placement device are removed from the body, thereby leaving the guide member in the body tissue. In one embodiment of the method, the first and second shafts are percutaneously inserted through first and second suprapubic incisions. In another embodiment of the method, the shafts of the first and second guide member placement devices are inserted into a pre-formed opening or pocket in the body tissue. In another embodiment of the method, the method further comprises the step of creating an opening in the body tissue by extending and retracting a blunt dissector tip from at least one of the guide member placement devices. In another embodiment of the method, the pre-formed opening or pocket is in the tissue between the urethra and the upper vaginal wall such that the guide member is left in the pre-formed opening or pocket.
Another aspect of the present invention is a sling application catheter comprising a catheter having a sling therein, where the sling is releasably engaged with the catheter. In one embodiment of the sling application catheter, the catheter has a pouch therein for releasably engaging the sling. In some embodiments, the catheter is adapted to travel over a guide member. In yet another embodiment of the sling application catheter, the distal end of the catheter is tapered. In yet another embodiment of the sling application catheter, the distal end of the pouch is tapered. In one embodiment of the sling application catheter, the pouch is porous. In another embodiment of the sling application catheter, the pouch further comprises a stiffener for increasing its rigidity. The stiffener may be in the interior of the pouch or on the exterior of the pouch. In another embodiment of the sling application catheter, the stiffener is porous.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method of introducing a sling into a body tissue. The method comprises the steps of passing a sling application catheter catheter through the body tissue. The sling application catheter comprises a catheter having a sling therein which is releasably engaged to the catheter. The sling is released form the sling application catheter, thereby introducing the sling into the body tissue.
In one aspect of the method of introducing a sling into a body tissue, the method further comprises making a first incision and a second incision and the step of passing the sling application catheter through the body tissue comprises passing the sling application catheter into the first incision and out of the second incision. In one embodiment of the method of introducing a sling into a body tissue, the sling is released from the sling application catheter by withdrawing the sling from a pouch in the sling application catheter. In another embodiment, the sling application catheter is passed through the body tissue over a guide member. In yet another embodiment, the sling is introduced into the tissue between the urethra and the upper vaginal wall. In still another embodiment, the first incision and the second incision are suprapubic incisions. In another embodiment, the method further comprises the step of withdrawing the sling from the pouch by grasping an end of the sling while withdrawing the distal end of the sling application catheter out of the second suprapubic incision. In yet another embodiment, the step of withdrawing the sling from the pouch comprises withdrawing a sterile sling.
Another aspect of the present invention is a tissue dissector/dilator for creating and dilating an opening or pocket in a body tissue. The tissue dissector/dilator comprises a body, a noncompliant shaft attached to the body, a dissector carried on the shaft for creating an opening or pocket in the body tissue, and a dilator carried on the shaft for dilating the opening or pocket in the body tissue. In one embodiment, the shaft has a lumen extending therethrough and the dissector is within the lumen in the shaft and is axially movable, such that the dissector can be extended from and retracted in the shaft. In another embodiment, the shaft has a lumen extending therethrough and the dilator is within the lumen in the shaft and is axially movable, such that the dilator can be extended from and retracted in said shaft. In another embodiment, the shaft has a lumen extending therethrough and both the dissector and the dilator are within the lumen of the shaft and are axially movable, such that the dissector and the dilator can be extended from and retracted in the shaft. In one embodiment, the axially movable dissector and the axially movable expandable dilator are integral. In another embodiment, the tissue dissector/dilator is adapted for use in bladder neck stabilization procedures.
In still another embodiment of the tissue dissector/dilator, the body of the tissue dissector/dilator further comprises a first control member for extending and retracting the axially movable integral dissector and expandable dilator between a first position in which the dissector extends from the shaft, a second position in which both the dissector and the dilator extend from the shaft, and a third position in which the dissector and the dilator are retracted inside the shaft. In this embodiment, the body of the tissue dissector/dilator also comprises a second control member for expanding the dilator in the opening or pocket in the body tissue, thereby dilating the opening or pocket and for collapsing the dilator following dilation of the opening or pocket. In another embodiment, the first control member for extending and retracting the axially movable integral dissector and expandable dilator comprises a spring return button which engages the axially movable integral dissector and expandable dilator so as to extend or retract said axially movable integral dissector and expandable dilator. In still another embodiment, the spring return button can be positioned to lock the axially movable integral dissector and expandable dilator in a fully extended position. In yet another embodiment, the spring return button provides a one to one stroke motion to the axially movable integral dissector and expandable dilator.
In a further embodiment of the tissue dissector/dilator, the axially movable integral dissector and expandable dilator is a catheter comprising an outer tube having a lumen extending therethrough and at least one expandable balloon in the lumen of the outer tube. In this embodiment, the expandable balloon has an inflation tube at its proximal end and a blunt dissector at its distal end, wherein the inflation tube is in fluid communication with the interior of the balloon. In still another embodiment, the second control member for expanding the dilator comprises a trigger on the body and a syringe in the body comprising a plunger, a reservoir, and a tip. In this embodiment, the tissue dissector/dilator also comprises a syringe locking mechanism, wherein the tip of the syringe fixedly engages the syringe locking mechanism to place the reservoir of the syringe in fluid communication with the balloon catheter, and the trigger engages the plunger of the syringe such that squeezing the trigger depresses the plunger of the syringe thereby dispensing fluid from the syringe and expanding the balloon of the catheter. In still another embodiment, the catheter further comprises a second lumen adapted for passage of a guide member. In a further embodiment, the catheter further comprises a third lumen. In another embodiment, the third lumen is adapted for receiving an ultrasound catheter. In still another embodiment, the third lumen is adapted for receiving an implant. In another embodiment, the third lumen is adapted for irrigation.
Another aspect of the present invention is a tissue dissector/dilator for creating and dilating an opening or pocket in a body tissue comprising a body, a noncompliant shaft attached to said body, a dissection means carried on the shaft for dissecting an opening or pocket in a body tissue, and a dilation means carried on the shaft for dilating the opening or pocket,
Another aspect of the present invention is a method of creating and dilating an opening or pocket in a body tissue. A noncompliant shaft of a tissue dissector/dilator is percutaneously inserted into the body tissue. The shaft is advanced through the body tissue. A dissector is extended from a distal end of the shaft to create a first opening or pocket in the body tissue and a dilator is extended from the distal end of the shaft. The dilator is expanded within the first opening or pocket to dilate the first opening or pocket. In one embodiment of the method, the tissue dissector/dilator is percutaneously inserted through a suprapubic incision. In another embodiment, the body tissue is the tissue between the urethra and the upper vaginal wall and the first opening or pocket is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the urethra and extends from one side of the urethra to the other. In another embodiment the method further comprises percutaneously inserting a noncompliant shaft of a second tissue dissector/dilator into the body tissue, advancing the noncompliant shaft of the second tissue dissector/dilator through the body tissue, extending a dissector from a distal end of the shaft of the second tissue dissector/dilator to create a second opening or pocket in the tissue, extending a dilator from the distal end of the shaft of the second tissue dissector/dilator and expanding said dilator within the second opening or pocket, thereby dilating the second opening or pocket and forming from the first and second openings or pockets a continuous opening or pocket in the body tissue. In a further embodiment, the second tissue dissector/dilator is percutaneously inserted through a suprapubic incision. In yet another embodiment of the method, the body tissue is the tissue between the urethra and the upper vaginal wall and the continuous opening or pocket is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the urethra and extends from one side of the urethra to the other.
Another aspect of the present invention is a sling application device for inserting a sling into a pocket in a body tissue. The sling application device comprises a first shaft and a second shaft. The first and second shafts have lumens extending therethrough. The lumens have dimensions adapted for receiving a sling therein. The sling application device also comprises an adjuster for incrementally adjusting the distance between said first and second shafts. In one embodiment, the lumens of the first and second shafts have dimensions adapted for receiving a sling introducer having a sling releasably engaged thereto. In another embodiment, the sling application device further comprises a first handle attached to the first shaft and a second handle attached to the second shaft. In this embodiment, the first and second handles have openings therein which are in fluid communication with the lumens in the shafts to which the handles are attached and the first and second handles are adapted to be connected to one another. In another embodiment, the adjuster engages the first and second handles.
In one embodiment of the sling application device the first and second shafts are curved. In still another embodiment, the first and second shafts have a small radius 90xc2x0 curve at their distal ends, such that the first and second shafts are adapted for use in urethral stabilization procedures. In another embodiment, the first and second shafts have a side bend. In yet another embodiment, the radius of curvature at the distal ends of the first and second shafts is not planar with the axial portions of the shafts of the first and second shafts. In still another embodiment, the upper edges of the distal ends of the first and second shafts are indented relative to the lower edges. In another embodiment, the first and second handles are adapted for interlocking. In a further embodiment, the adjuster comprises an articulating lock. In still another embodiment, the first shaft and the second shaft are cylindrical. In one embodiment, the first shaft and the second shaft comprise flat tubes. In another embodiment, the portion of the first shaft and the second shaft proximal to the bend is cylindrical and the portion distal to the bend is a flat tube. In another embodiment, the proximal portions of the first and second shafts are oriented at an angle of about 90xc2x0 relative to the distal portions of the first and second shafts. In another embodiment, the sling application device further comprises a blunt dissector for dissecting the body tissue without scoring or creasing tissue or bone with which it comes in contact. In this embodiment, the blunt dissector comprises a dissector shaft adapted for insertion into the first and second shafts of the sling application device. The dissector shaft has a generally rigid tip at its distal end. The rigid tip protrudes from the distal ends of the first and second shafts of the sling application device when the blunt dissector is inserted into the first and second shafts of the sling application device. In yet another embodiment, the blunt dissector comprises an obturator.
Another aspect of the present invention is a sling introducer adapted for introducing a sling attached thereto into an opening or pocket in a body tissue without the use of sutures. The sling introducer comprises a sling engager having the sling releasably engaged thereto. The sling engager is adapted for advancement through a first shaft and a second shaft of a sling application device. The length of the sling introducer is at least equal to the sum of the lengths of the first and second shafts of the sling application device. In one embodiment, the sling engager comprises a pouch for releasably engaging said sling. In another embodiment, the pouch has pores therein for permitting a solution to access said sling. In still another embodiment, the distal end of the pouch has a narrow lead. In a further embodiment, the pouch is reinforced.
Another aspect of the present invention is a tissue cutter for forming a cavity in a tissue. The tissue cutter comprises an elongated housing adapted to fit within a shaft of a sling application device and an extendable and a retractable blade within the housing. The blade is adapted to form the cavity in the tissue. In one embodiment, the blade comprises a razor. In another embodiment, the razor is sized such that the cavity formed with the razor has dimensions adapted for insertion of a sling therein.
Another aspect of the present invention is a sling application system. The sling application system includes a sling application device comprising a first shaft and a second shaft. The first and second shafts of the sling application device have lumens extending therethrough. The lumens have dimensions adapted for receiving a sling introducer therein. The sling application device also comprises an adjuster for incrementally adjusting the distance between the first and second shafts. The sling application system also includes a blunt dissector for dissecting a body tissue without scoring or creasing tissue or bone with which it comes in contact. The blunt dissector comprises a dissector shaft adapted for insertion into the first and second shafts of the sling application device. The dissector shaft has a generally rigid tip at its distal end wherein the generally rigid tip protrudes from the distal ends of the first and second shafts of the sling application device when the blunt dissector is inserted into the first and second shafts. The sling application system also comprises a sling introducer for introducing a sling attached thereto into an opening or pocket in the body tissue without the use of sutures. The sling introducer comprises a sling engager having the sling releasably engaged thereto. The sling engager is adapted for advancement through the lumens of the first and second shafts of the sling application device wherein the sling introducer has a length sufficient to extend between the first and second shafts of the sling application device. In one embodiment, the sling application system further comprises a tissue cutter for forming a cavity in the body tissue. The tissue cutter comprises an elongated housing adapted to fit within the second shaft of the sling application device and an extendable and retractable blade within the housing. The blade is adapted to form a cavity in the body tissue.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a method for introducing a sling into a body tissue. A first blunt dissector is inserted into a first shaft of a sling application device. The first shaft having the first blunt dissector therein is inserted percutaneously and advanced through the body tissue. A second blunt dissector is inserted into a second shaft of the sling application device. The second shaft having the second blunt dissector therein is inserted percutaneously and advanced through the body tissue. The distance between the distal ends of said first and second shafts is decreased. A sling introducer having the sling releasably engaged thereto is advanced between the first and second shafts of the sling application device. The sling is released from the sling introducer. The first and second shafts are removed from the body tissue, thereby introducing the sling into the body tissue. In one embodiment, the method further comprises making a first incision and a second incision wherein the first shaft of the sling application device is inserted into the first incision prior to advancing it through the body tissue and the second shaft of the sling application device is inserted into the second incision prior to advancing it through the body tissue. In another embodiment, the sling is introduced into a pre-formed pocket in the tissue between the urethra and the vaginal wall. In a further embodiment, the first incision and the second incision are suprapubic incisions. In still another embodiment, the method further comprises inserting a tissue cutter into the first shaft of the sling application device and extending the tissue cutter into the body tissue between the distal ends of the first and second shafts, thereby dissecting the body tissue.
Another aspect of the present invention is a balloon catheter comprising an outer tube having a lumen extending therethrough and at least one expandable balloon adapted for dilating an opening or pocket in the tissue between the urethra and the upper vaginal wall. The expandable balloon has a proximal end and a distal end in the lumen of the outer tube. The expandable balloon also has an inflation tube at its proximal end. The inflation tube is in fluid communication with the interior of the balloon. In one embodiment, the expandable balloon has a blunt dissection tip at its distal end which has sufficient rigidity to allow it to create an opening or pocket in the solid body tissue. In one embodiment, the balloon catheter comprises a plurality of expandable balloons in fluid communication with the inflation tube. In another embodiment, the balloon catheter is adapted to fit in the lumen of a large bore needle. In still another embodiment, the expandable balloon has a flat profile. In another embodiment, the balloon further comprises internal non-expansive ribs. In yet another embodiment, the catheter extends into the interior of the balloon. In still another embodiment, the balloon is on the exterior surface of the catheter.
Another aspect of the present invention is a detachable member sling application device for introducing a sling having sutures attached thereto into an opening or pocket in a body tissue. The detachable member sling application device has a housing with an introduction shaft connected thereto. The introduction shaft has a lumen extending therethrough which is adapted to receive the sling having sutures attached thereto. The detachable member sling application device also has a detachable member on the distal end of the introduction shaft. The detachable member is connected to at least one of the sutures attached to the sling. In one embodiment, the detachable member sling application device further comprises an axially movable needle. In this embodiment, the needle comprises a needle shaft and a sharpened point. The needle is located inside the lumen of the introduction shaft and is extendable therefrom.
Another aspect of the present invention is a retrieval device for introducing a sling into an opening or pocket in a body tissue, comprising a shaft having an engaging member at its distal end. The engaging member is adapted to engage a detachable member connected to a suture attached to the sling.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method of stabilizing the bladder neck. A pocket or opening is formed in the tissue between the urethra and the upper vaginal wall. A sling application device is inserted into the pocket or opening. A sling is introduced into the pocket or opening with the sling application device. The sling is secured to tissue or bone to stabilize the bladder neck. In one embodiment the method further comprises providing a detachable member sling application device. The detachable member sling application device has a housing with an introduction shaft connected thereto. The introduction shaft has a lumen extending therethrough which is adapted to receive the sling having sutures attached thereto. The detachable member sling application device also has a detachable member on the distal end of the introduction shaft. The detachable member is connected to at least one of the sutures attached to the sling. In this embodiment, the step of inserting a sling application device into the pocket or opening comprises inserting the detachable member sling application device into the opening or pocket. Another step in this embodiment comprises detaching a detachable member from a distal end of the shaft of the detachable member sling application device. The detachable member is connected to the sling. Another step in this embodiment comprises introducing a shaft of a retrieval device into the opening or pocket. Yet another step in this embodiment comprises engaging the detachable member with an engaging member on the shaft of the retrieval device. Another step of this embodiment comprises withdrawing the shaft of the retrieval device from the opening or pocket, thereby introducing the sling of the detachable member sling application device into the opening or pocket. In another embodiment, the method further comprises extending an axially movable needle from a distal end of the shaft of the detachable member sling application device into the body tissue and toggling the needle to move the detachable member within the opening or pocket. In still another embodiment, the opening or pocket is in a hiatus between a urethra and an upper vaginal wall. In another embodiment, the method further comprises the step of expanding the opening or pocket in the hiatus using a balloon catheter having at least one expandable balloon with a blunt dissection tip at its distal end. In this embodiment, the blunt dissection tip has sufficient rigidity to allow it to make the opening in the body tissue when contacting the tissue.
Another aspect of the present invention is a device for expanding an opening or pocket within a body tissue. The device comprises a tube having a lumen extending therethrough, an axially movable expandable and collapsible expansion basket attached to the tube for insertion into the opening or pocket within the body tissue and expansion thereof, and an expansion and collapse control in communication with the expandable and collapsible basket for expanding and collapsing the basket. In one embodiment, the basket comprises a plurality of wires. In another embodiment, the expansion and collapse control comprises a pull wire.
Another aspect of the present invention is a grasping device adapted for insertion into a lumen of an expansion device having an expansion basket for expanding an opening or pocket within a body tissue. The grasping device comprises a catheter having a grasping member on its distal end for grasping a suture or guide member which has been advanced into the expansion basket of the expansion device. In one embodiment, the grasping member comprises a self-expanding basket. In another embodiment, the self-expanding basket is adapted to fit inside the expansion basket of the expansion device when the expansion basket of the expansion device is in an expanded configuration.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method of creating a pocket in the tissue between the urethra and the upper vaginal wall comprising hydrodissecting the tissue.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method for holding a pocket in a body tissue in an open position. A lumen is made in the body tissue. The lumen in the body tissue is expanded to create the pocket in the body tissue. An expansion device is inserted into the pocket and an expansion basket on the expansion device is expanded in the pocket, thereby holding the pocket in the open position. In one embodiment, the body tissue comprises a hiatus between a urethra and an upper vaginal wall. In another embodiment, the lumen is expanded with a balloon catheter. In another embodiment, the method further comprises inserting a suture or guide member through a suprapubic incision into the pocket, inserting a grasping device comprising a catheter having a grasping member on its distal end into a lumen of the expansion device, grasping the suture or guide member with the grasping device, and withdrawing the suture or guide member to a desired position. In one embodiment, the suture or guide member is grasped under direct vision.
Yet another aspect of the invention is a method of introducing a sling into an opening in a body tissue comprising holding a pocket or opening in a body tissue in an open position with an expansion basket as described above, grasping a suture or guidewire within the expanded opening as described above, and drawing the suture or guidewire to a desired position. The method is performed on each side of the urethra such that two sutures extend from the patient""s body. The two sutures are tied together and used to guide a sling into the opening. In one embodiment, the body tissue comprises a hiatus between the urethra and the upper vaginal wall.
Yet another aspect of the invention is a method of introducing a sling into an opening in a body tissue comprising holding a pocket or opening in a body tissue in an open position with an expansion basket as described above, grasping a suture or guidewire within the expanded opening as described above, and drawing the suture or guidewire to a desired position. The method is performed on each side of the urethra such that two sutures extend from the patient""s body. A sling is attached to the two sutures outside of the patient""s body and introduced into the opening in the body tissue. In one embodiment, the body tissue comprises a hiatus between the urethra and the upper vaginal wall.